


Suspicious Invite

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuubey invites Mami , Kyouko and Nagisa to a party hosted by Madoka but is it really a party or a trap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mami sighed happily. She ran her fingers through the long red hair belonging to the love of her life.  
She could lay here for hours just lost in her own happy world while Kyouko slept peacefully resting against her chest. If only Mami could live in this moment for eternity. But it would be no different as Kyouko would eventually wake leaving the quiet peaceful moment for another time. But today was a little different. Mami had become so focused on Kyouko's hair she hadn't realize Kyuubey had made his way into their bedroom and was sitting at the bottom of the bed staring at them both with his unblinking red eyes. Mami finally snapped out of her musing to irk slightly. “What are you doing in here?!”Mami hissed low as to not wake Kyouko. Finding Kyuubey in bed with them would definatly rattle the red heads temper. Kyuubey just smiled before using telepathy to speak to Mami. 'I came to check up on you three under Madoka's concern you would be busy for the day.' he said.  
Mami slightly fumed. Madoka sending Kyuubey as an errand boy was one thing. But she could have called first. 'I suppose we are free today. What is it exactly?' Mami asked. 'Well Madoka has been planning for a while a get together with everyone before the school year is up. Which seems odd since you humans will see each other still anyways.' He said matter-of-factly. 'Oh, That sounds nice. What time would she be planning this?' Mami asked. Kyuubey reached back with his back leg scratching behind his ear. 'Noon today...You'll come won't you?' He asked putting on what seemed a cheery look.  
Mami thought for a moment before nodding. 'I'll let Nagisa and Kyouko know then.' She said. 'Fantastic I'll go let Madoka know now.' He said before jumping off the bed disappearing to God knows where ever he came from. Mami sighed a little heavy. To think it was almost the end of the year for her before she went off to a college leaving Madoka, Sayaka, Homura and Kyouko behind her. But in a years time they would probably go their separate ways with their schooling or take on full time Demon hunting.

Mami settled down a little going back to resuming her previous task before Kyuubey rudely showed up to ruin her moment. But before she should reach halfway down Kyouko's long hair. Kyouko yawned stretching making parts of her body pop and shift slightly. Moment ruined again. Mami dropped her hand now no longer wanting to enjoy her simple pleasure. Kyouko lifted her head looking at the blonde from under her long red bangs. “What's with that look?”Kyouko asked. “Oh it's nothing..”Mami said slightly pouty. Kyouko narrowed her eyes slightly sitting up shifting her weight on her elbows leaning up getting in Mami's face. “You're a terrible liar...”Kyouko said barely brushing her lips against Mami's. Mami fidgeted a little she always seemed to cave into Kyouko's antics. “I know...”Mami finally muttered accepting her fault. Kyouko smirked before kissing Mami. Mami kissed her back not wanting this to end either. Kyouko finally pulled back what seemed like forever to Mami. Kyouko then rolled over sitting up on the bed yawning stretching again. Mami glanced over at her admiring her before sitting up as well. Kyouko dug around on the floor getting the tank top she had intended that night to sleep with but never really wanted to keep it on the whole night. She slid it on pulling it over her head before reaching over further grabbing Mami's night slip to her. Mami smiled taking the clothing garment sliding it on herself. As soon as both we dressed again Kyouko made her way out of the bedroom straight for the kitchen. Mami slid off to her vanity mirror picking up her hair brush brushing her hair a little to look a little presentable. Kyouko walked into the kitchen noticing Nagisa was up sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of her favorite cheese flavored cereal. “Shrimp..”Kyouko said heading for the fridge. Nagisa put on a sour look. “Stop calling me that garbage disposal.” Nagisa retorted. Kyouko smirked. Their name calling had started when Kyouko had moved in with Mami. Nagisa had felt threatened about Kyouko staying and didn't want Mami to be taken away from her. And so thus began the great Kyouko vs Nagisa war. But by now the two had gotten closer and things between them were less violent. After several bonding exercises they had become somewhat likable to each other. Mami walked into the kitchen with a smile. “Oh Bebe your awake...I'd thought you'd sleep in today.”Mami said. Nagisa put on a silly smile. “Kyuubey woke me up said we were gonna have a party and there would be lots of cheese.”she said excitedly. Mami irked. That little. Mami slowly turned her head to look at Kyouko who seemed irritated. “I hate that thing coming in at weird hours...” she mumbled getting the milk out of the fridge. Mami sighed a little at least Kyouko would not know he was in their personal space while she was sleeping. “Oh well you'll just have to tell Madoka that when you see her. “she said cheerfully. “Guess so..”Kyouko said getting a box of cereal and a bowl out pouring herself a bowl before sitting down with Nagisa chowing down. Mami then set to work making herself some tea before she ate anything.

As soon as breakfast was over Mami started up on her morning routine of chores to do before Kyouko or Nagisa made a mess of anything else. Kyouko yawned sitting on the couch with a stick of pocky in her mouth with Mami's laptop on her lap playing a video game while Nagisa sat in front of the television glued to the cartoon characters on. Kyouko glanced up from her game at Nagisa before sighing sliding the laptop to the side before walking over pulling Nagisa back a bit so her eyes didn’t permanently turn into tv's themselves. Once she as satisfied where Nagisa was she headed to the laundry room where Mami was to go bug her.  
Mami was sorting clothes into the washer when Kyouko walked into the door way leaning against it. Kyouko smiled watching Mami do a simple task as laundry. No matter what she seemed to do it always seemed she did it perfectly even though now Mami had tried to stop acting so perfectly. She now had Kyouko and she had Nagisa. There was no longer a reason to keep up appearances when she was no longer alone and happy. And to Kyouko it meant a lot that Mami was coming out of her shell. Because she would be right there to catch her if she should fall or need help to lean on someone.  
Mami glanced back at Kyouko arching an eyebrow. “Yes?”she asked slightly koi. Kyouko had weird ways of just standing around or being near and never saying anything or if she did anything it would lead up to something along the lines of sex or fore play. Mami slightly wondered if last night had even put a dent in Kyouko's craving for sex and would give her a break for a week or something. But knowing Kyouko nothing would satisfy her unless she was completely full of food or passed out asleep.  
“Nothing...”Kyouko said playing off as if she was just bored. “Well if its nothing why don't you pick up a chore to do so we won't be late this afternoon for the party.”Mami said sweetly. Kyouko pouted chewing on her pocky stick. “I mean it...time to be a big girl today Kyouko..”Mami said turning around walking over to her snatching the pocky away from Kyouko sticking it in her mouth. “And no sweets after breakfast.”Mami reminded her. Kyouko groaned like she was being murdered by boredom. Mami giggled taking the bite of pocky before sticking her head out waiting for Kyouko to take it back. Kyouko eyed her suspiciously before reaching out taking her pocky back from Mami. “Now shoo.”Mami said lightly pushing the red head out into the hall before shutting the laundry room door shut. Kyouko stood there with an annoyed look. “Fine fine ..”she said sticking her hands behind her head going off to find this said chore to do for Mami. Mami giggled getting back to work. Kyouko never ceased to amaze her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuubey continues his trip.

“You'll come to won't you Sayaka?”  
The question Kyuubey had left her with still rang through her head. The blue haired girl sat on her bed seemingly lost in her thoughts. If she didn't go Madoka would be worried and would check on her. If she did. The awkwardness of seeing her former girlfriend there would be too much for her. Sure Sayaka could swallow her pride and muster up a hello or a small conversation with Kyouko but things hadn't been the same between them. Sometimes Sayaka found herself wondering had she not blown up at Kyouko over something so silly would the red head still be there when she woke up every morning.  
But that was in the past. Kyouko moved on. Mami was there to catch her. A years time seemed so long ago. And now the girls were practically becoming teenagers. Sayaka sighed. If she went it would make Madoka happy. If she didn't it would show just how much of a coward she really was. She hadn't seen Kyouko since the fight. But it had become oblivious Kyouko didn't care anymore. Sayaka tapped her fingers on the bed making a rhythm before finally standing with a look of determination. If she could go to this party and try to get along with Kyouko maybe she could move on from her mistakes. “Alright...you can do this Sayaka...you'll show that bitch your over her too.”Sayaka said to herself trying to psych herself up. “Sayaka dear are you talking to yourself again.” Came the voice of her mother from the other side of the closed bedroom door. Sayaka irked. Her mother had become increasingly close to her. Not that Sayaka minded but sometimes the hovering was a little annoying. “Ah...n-no just practicing my lines for the school play..”Sayaka lied. Hearing nothing else Sayaka figured her mother had bought it. Sayaka slumped back on her bed. She needed to get herself together before Noon today. Otherwise she probably could never get over herself.

 

“What are you planning” One Homura Akemi asked the vile creature as he sat behind her. “Nothing. I assure you. Madoka just wants to spend the day with you today that is all. You could consider this a date Homura...” Kyuubey said. Homura tilted her head back to look at him. “Madoka would have said something herself and not sent the likes of you.”she said rather coldly. “Oh but today is a special day. Madoka wanted to get ready as soon as possible.” Kyuubey said with an unblinking smile. Homura narrowed her eyes. Something about this seemed off to her. Suddenly out of the blue Madoka wanted to spend the day with just her. Which to Homura part of her silently cried tears of joy. But still hearing this creature inform her of Madoka's plans when Madoka hadn't said anything the previous day was disturbing. Homura closed her eyes before looking off at something. “Alright...I'll go...” Homura said playing along. Maybe once she saw Madoka she could get some answers. And if her intuition was right she would rewind time and murder the little bastard before he decided to darken her room with his presence.  
“I'll let Madoka know then. “Kyuubey said scampering off before Homura decided to use him as target practice.

“Seems things are working out nicely” Kyuubey said with a slight demented twist in his face as he headed to Madoka's place.


	3. Chapter 3

“What?! A d-date with Homura-chan..”Madoka exclaimed feeling her face slightly pinken.  
Kyuubey stretched a bit as if he hadn't heard her reaction. Madoka looked to the floor her head swirling with things. “H-homura-chan has never asked me to go out before...”she stuttered slightly. Kyuubey smiled. “Maybe she finally got the nerve to? No one really know what Homura Akemi is thinking..”he reminded the young pink haired girl. Madoka glanced off at something for a moment. Homura had been quiet distant as of late. Could it have been that she was indeed preparing herself for such a thing. Madoka sighed a little. She wasn't ready for dates or anything like that. In fact she enjoyed more of the group outings rather than double dates which Kyouko and Sakura had done and had asked Madoka and Homura along but Homura didn't show up so Madoka was more of a third wheel that day. Madoka then put on a small smile mentally psyching herself. Maybe this was a good opportunity to talk to Homura. Other than school Madoka hadn't seen much of her. It seemed she had fallen out of their small Puella Magi group lately. “Alright...I'll do it” Madoka said with a giggle. Kyuubi nodded. “I bet Homura will be glad to know...Just remember to meet her before noon at the city square. That's where Homura insisted you meet her.”Kyuubey said hopping off the bed. “I have things to do today. Have fun Madoka Kaname.”Kyuubey said before leaving.

 

Once Kyuubey was far enough away from the Kaname house his true nature showed on his face. His plan was simply. Get Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname distracted for the day. Keep them away from the location he told Mami, and Sayaka to meet with the others. And once everything was in motion he would turn the girls against each other causing their soul gems to gain despair. Once that happened it would be only a matter of time before they turned into demons and he could harvest their energy. Time was running out for him. One more slip up and he would be replaced by another Incubator who could handle this job better than he could. He knew if that happened he would be eliminated and that's something he didn't want to happen. This was his last desperate attempt to gather the energy. He could not fail.


	4. Chapter 4

“Onward Red Hedgehog!”Nagisa ordered pointing forward as she sat on Kyouko's shoulders. Kyouko put on a determined look before taking off as fast as she could holding on to Nagisa's legs as she ran ahead of Mami. “Ah Kyouko! Be careful! “Mami hollered after them but sighed as it fell on deaf ears. And here she thought today they would behave themselves. What was she thinking those two behaving? That was like asking for the end of the world. “Come on Mami slowpoke!”Nagisa shouted from down the street. Mami glanced up seeing the two waiting for her just before the cross walk. She smiled hurrying slightly to catch up to them. “You shouldn't have run ahead in the first place..”Mami said making it up to them. Kyouko just grinned. “Nah it wouldn't have been any fun..”she said. Mami pouted a little. “I figured as much...”she mumbled just to blink as Kyouko took her hand waited for the go ahead and then walked them across the street. Mami blinked before shaking her head a bit. She just couldn't stay mad at her. “I wonder why Madoka chose the park way out this way...isn't there one closer?”Kyouko asked glancing back at Mami who seemed to be lost in thought. “Hmm? Oh oh...yes there is one closer...but maybe this one is nicer.”Mami said trying to play off her absentmindedness. Nagisa sighed heavy crossing her arms leaning more on Kyouko's head. “Too far for it to be nicer...”Nagisa said sourly. “Quiet up there Squirt.”Kyouko said poking Nagisa in the side. “Stop” Nagisa whined squirming. Kyouko put on a mischievous smile poking Nagisa more. “Nooo Mami save me!!”Nagisa cried. “Kyouko..”Mami said. “Alright alright...”Kyouko said after a while. Nagisa made a fist with her hand hitting Kyouko on top of her head. Kyouko winced slightly before blinking spotting a familiar hairstyle ahead of them. “...Mami..”Kyouko said low before pointing ahead to one Sayaka Miki who was a block ahead of them. Mami blinked looking before smiling a little. “I guess Sayaka is coming as well..” she said. “SAYAKA!!!!!”Nagisa hollered cheerfully waving her arms about making Kyouko irk. Sayaka turned around seeing the three of them before putting on a small smile waving back. Her eyes fell on Kyouko and she could feel that tinge of hurt feelings rise up in her chest but she pushed them down quickly. She needed to prove she was over that.


	5. Chapter 5

“How have you been Sayaka? Haven't seen you in a while.” Mami asked smiling at the blue haired girl.  
“Oh you know...keeping busy, school work, that sort of thing.”Sayaka said smiling nervously. Nagisa smiled humming a tune kicking her legs against Kyouko making her annoyed. “Knock it off squirt...”Kyouko growled. “Then hurry up I want cheesecake...”Nagisa demanded. Kyouko sighed a bit. “Eh Mami I'm gonna take her on ahead so she can stop whining catch up okay?”Kyouko said before grabbing on to Nagisa's legs tightly taking off in a run making Nagisa squeal delighted to be going faster to her cheesecake goal. Mami shook her head slightly before giggling a bit. Those two.  
“She's really great with her huh..”Sayaka said.  
“Oh yes...but when they both have their mind set on something its hard to convince them otherwise” Mami said. Sayaka smirked. “Sounds like you have a handful..”she said looking at Mami. Mami blinked before shaking her head. “Dealing with those two...isn't so bad. In fact I find it easy.”Mami said. Sayaka blinked before smiling.  
“So now that they are gone how are you really feeling?” Mami asked. Sayaka irked. That Mami. Always knew there was more to every situation. “Eh well..”Sayaka said looking away nervously. Mami smiled kindly. “It's alright Sayaka I'm asking as a friend. Not as Kyouko's new girlfriend.” Mami said. Sayaka took a moment to think before finally talking to Mami. “I've been okay...mostly.”Sayaka confessed. Mami was a trusted friend. She could confide in her right?

 

 

“Cheesecake Cheesecake Cheesecake” Nagisa sang. Kyouko arched an eyebrow at her. “Ya'know theres more to life then cheesecake squirt...”she said only to be ignored. Finally making it to the meeting spot Kyouko set Nagisa down on her feet before looking around arching an eyebrow suspiciously. “I thought Madoka and Homura would be here by now...are they running late?” she thought to herself. “Oh they'll be here soon.” Kyuubey said behind her making the red head turn her head to look at him. “Oh I see then...”Kyouko trailed off as her eyes started to widen. How did so many Incubators show up behind her in that amount of time. “You brought friends?” she asked. “Well unfortunately I had to you see Kyouko...I think it's time we got what we came to do on this planet.” Kyuubey said smiling. “What do you mean?”Kyouko asked getting a serious look on her face. What was this. He was acting rather strange. An Incubator beside Kyuubey moved forward carrying Kyouko's soul gem in its mouth before dropping it in front of Kyuubey. “Do forgive me Kyouko but we can't allow Homura's world to continue any longer. We can't afford another mistake.” he said before placing his paw on Kyouko's soul gem making her double over in pain screaming. “Damnit....fuck what are you doing you bastard!...”Kyouko snarled gritting her teeth before hearing Nagisa scream a few ways away from her. “Shit!..”Kyouko swore trying to make it to her feet forcing her body to try and endure the pain. If something happened to Nagisa Mami would...  
Kyouko barely got her foot up before Kyuubey pressed his paw harder on the soul gem. Kyouko feel to her side curling herself into a ball trying to force herself to endure the pain. She cracked an eye open glaring at Kyuubey. He was going to pay. Mami and Sayaka would be here soon to stop them. And then she could get some answers. Like how he got a hold of her soul gem.


	6. Chapter 6

Homura stood quietly looking at all the people walking by as she waited for Madoka. On the outside she was her calm self but somewhere on the inside she was screaming that they were on a one on one date with no one else around. She flipped her hair to the side letting her black earring show if only for a moment. It was nice that Madoka felt a date was needed. The school year would be over and Mami would leave for another school. That is if Homura herself had wished for it. Maintaining this world she had created was one thing. In fact since the events she had reset her world a total of nine times. A few times Sayaka and Kyouko had regained their memories and had attempted to capture her. Once it was Mami who had fallen and hit her head having a sort of amnesia only to recall that this world was not real. And then there were the most common ones of Madoka suddenly feeling in her words 'off' and would start to regain her powers.   
Homura turned her head slightly looking at the fake people who's faces were distorted only for her. It had been four years since then. And yet everyday she hoped she could keep it going just for that day. Because eventually Madoka would return as the Law of Cycles and they would become eneimes. Homura blinked seeing something in the corner of her eye before the familiar voice of Madoka Kaname snapped her out of her thoughts. “Homura-chan? Are you alright?” the pink haired girl asked her friend with a worried look. Homura blinked before nodding. “I'm fine.” she said simply. Madoka smiled. Homura turned her head again feeling an uneasy feeling. Something was off to her.  
“I was kinda worried you were having second thoughts about this date...when Kyuubey told me I-..Homura-chan?” Madoka asked finding her friends attention not at her. Homura glanced at Madoka. “Kyuubey? “Homura said in a monotone voice. Madoka nodded. “Yeah..didn't you ask him to ask me to come here on a date with you?”Madoka said confused. Homura narrowed her eyes for a moment before putting on a small smile. “I did...sorry Madoka I was just so nervous I had to ask him to ask you...”Homura said. “Oh that's alright Homura-chan...”Madoka said smiling. “I planned out the entire day lets get going so we don't miss anything...”Homura said. Madoka nodded taking Homura's hand. “Lead the way..”Madoka said cheerfully. Homura nodded leading Madoka off glancing back at the four Clara Dolls who were standing where they once were. 

“I see....”Mami said as her and Sayaka were walking side by side. “Well as much as I would hate to ruin your relationship with her I just....can't get over her..”Sayaka said. Mami nodded. “It's alright Sayaka...but maybe you two should at least patch things up before confessing to her you still care for her.”Mami said. Even though Mami was pretty level with Sayaka as they made their way to the park she couldn't help feeling a twinge of hurt that Sayaka had wanted to get back with Kyouko. Of course she had Nagisa but...Kyouko had always had a special place in her heart. And when Kyouko had come to her that night in tears in the pouring rain asking to stay for the night. Well Mami just couldn't let Kyouko go. At least not without a fight.  
“Hey Mami...”Sayaka said snapping Mami out of her thought before blinking feeling an odd feeling coming from the place over the hill where they were to meet with the others.

Before Mami could voice her opinon what appeared to be a wave of Kyuubey's went flying into the air. “Sayaka....lets go..”Mami said quickly taking off changing into her magical outfit as she went. Sayaka nodding changing as well as they hurried over the hill only to look on in shock at the scene before them.  
What Mami could only describe as a Monster sitting on a horse wielding a spear and a head that looked like a flame was fighting against several Kyuubey's. Swinging its spear around wildly sending most of them flying but more just kept showing up. “Mami! Sayaka!” Kyuubey said running over to the two. “Ehh Kyuubey what's going on and what the hells that!”Sayaka said pointing at the monster “No time to explain quickly we must capture it in that barrier over there we already have the other one..”Kyuubey said pointing to another monster like thing off to the side smashing its head against the pink barrier like prison. “We thought we could handle them but this ones a bit harder...”Kyuubey said. “It doesn't look like a demon...”Mami said. “Yeah but it's attacking so we've got no choice but to take it down right?” Sayaka said looking at her former Senpai. Mami nodded a little. Still this uneasy feeling like the creature she was looking at she should know what it is. “Right lets deal with this quickly” Mami said summoning a few of her rifles taking one and aiming at the Monster. Sayaka nodded drawing her sword going in.  
Mami narrowed her eye getting a good view of the Monsters chest. She slowly pulled back on the trigger before firing the rifle with a bang.


End file.
